Wish Upon a Star
by Alchemist's Dreamer
Summary: A small conversation between a mercenary and an assassin. A few spoilers.


_Author's Note- A random One-shot that I thought of one night, just had to write it out 'cause the idea wouldn't leave me alone, hope you like it. To anyone that started reading Wings of the Three, I'm really sorry that the first chapter isn't up but I can't get onto the right computer and this one-shot was while waiting for the computer to get free, it's sad, out of the three computers in this house, only one of them has my stuff in it..._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Tales of Symphonia._

_Warnings- Light KratosxSheena if you squint I think... And a few spoilers, but that's about it._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_--Wish upon a Star--_

"Look everyone! A shooting star, let's make a wish!" Collette Brunel exclaimed as a bright streak of white light shot across the starry night sky. The group had recently past through Luin and acquired a new party member: one raven haired card wielding assassin, Fujibayashi Sheena. She was currently seated away from the small fire that the silver haired Sorcerer in the group had conjured (conjured meaning using Fireball without actually hitting _anyone_ with it) Kratos barely glanced up from the fiery embers as the blonde Chosen clasped her hands together in prayer, obviously making a wish. All but two members of the group were in the same position. (This is excluding Lloyd by the way, he is doing the same thing, but he's in a different position. Picture the red-clad twin swordsman with his eyes closed lying on his back with his arms behind his head.)

Kratos had to admit that Lloyd had managed to look pretty thoughtful with his eyes closed.

_'But it probably doesn't happen very often.'_ He mused dully. After realizing that Lloyd was, indeed, his son it hadn't surprised him that the young teen had inherited his mother's bluntness and apparent lack of thinking before rushing in. Even though it was one of the things he had admired most in her, Lloyd and Anna often seemed so alike that it was kind of scary...

The violet-clad mercenary was jerked from his thoughts by a light tap on the shoulder. Shifting so that he could see past the auburn streak of hair that hung in front of his eye, Kratos lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at the dark-haired woman that had disturbed him.

Sheena was looking a little nervous.

"Um, what are they _doing_?" She whispered anxiously while nodded her head to the others. Kratos adopted the facial expression of puzzlement and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The purple clothed assassin shifted nervously, averting her gaze to the side desperately wishing that she could've asked someone else.

'Even that ruin-crazy Professor would have been better... But this man, he's so mysterious and unnerving...' She blushed lightly at her thoughts and shook her head a little. If Kratos had noticed anything, he didn't say it, and the assassin was grateful for that.

"I mean, why are they... closing their eyes and that? Are they praying? It was only a shooting star..." She explained to him the cause of her puzzlement quietly. (No one else needed to hear the conversation...) Kratos nodded slightly. Ah, he'd forgotten the possibility that she wasn't from Sylvarant.

"They're wishing."

"Oh. Why?" Kratos sighed, what a curious woman.

"It is said that if a person wishes on a shooting star, their wish will be granted." Sheena snorted quietly under her breath.

"You people have such odd traditions." She mused. _'But I guess that the Tethe'allan's would seem odd here.'_ And so, she closed her eyes as well and thought of a wish. Kratos shifted his gaze back to the fire and rested his chin on the back of his hand.

_'I would assume that she is wishing for the safety of Tethe'alla. But what of the others?'_ The mercenary pondered to himself._ 'It is not my place to ask.'_ He silently chided himself for thinking such a thing. Though by looking at the blonde-haired Chosen it was quite easy to tell what she was wishing for. The others weren't quite so easy.

Finally, Collette opened her eyes and jumped to her feet and wobbled for a moment before setting herself straight.

"All done!" She chirped. Lloyd, from his position on the ground, opened his own eyes and stretched. He seemed to be grinning, but Kratos couldn't tell at his angle.

"Me too!" The red clothed swordsman said happily. Raine resumed burying herself in a book that Linar had lent her and Genis was staring sleepily at the fire. Lloyd turned to his silver-haired friend.

"What'd you wish for Genis?" He asked. Genis stifled a yawn and glared a little, rubbing an eye.

"I'm not telling Lloyd. But sleep would be nice..." He admitted and didn't protest when Raine over heard and suggested that they all go to rest for an early start the next day anyways. Lloyd grumbled a little but didn't make any major protests and Collette smiled cheerfully and agreed with Raine.

"Hey, you didn't make a wish did you?" Kratos started a little but wasn't overly surprised when Sheena spoke up from her place beside him.

"No."

"Why?" ...Her persistent curiosity was really annoying sometimes.

"I don't think I have anything worth wishing for." He replied curtly. _'Lies' _The assassin ducked her head, staring at the ground for a moment before daring to speak again.

"I see. So you're perfectly content with the way you live?"

"Indeed."_ 'Yet another lie passes thy lips...'_ Sheena looked up and stared at him for a moment, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Then she finally shrugged and looked away.

"Somehow I don't quite believe that." She said finally. Kratos didn't respond.

"I wished that I could find a way to save Tethe'alla without hurting Collette or Sylvarant." She admitted. "I just don't think I can gamble with her life like that. They said, if I could kill the Chosen in Sylvarant then my world would be saved. But then I think, what would happen to Sylvarant? I just can't think I can do it. Risking so many lives either way." Kratos stayed quiet and soon an uncomfortable silence hung over them.

"You didn't have to tell me all of that." He said finally and she blinked.

"What?"

"They say that if you tell someone what you wished for, then your wish won't come true." The mercenary told her. Sheena's face fell and he chuckled, allowing a small smirk to grace his lips.

"But don't worry, I won't tell."

-

_And he never did._

-

--------

Since Tethe'alla and Sylvarant are different worlds there is a possibilty that they have different traditions right? Even though they were once joined 4,000 years is enough time to come up with different ideals.


End file.
